Realms of Friendship
by CrackdownDraco
Summary: No matter what form the friendship takes, this is dedicated to all the best friends out there. If you're lucky that friendship will last a lifetime. Just something I wanted to write to mark knowing my best friend, who is like a sister to me, and her family for 20 years. A bit of fluffy Rizzles. Unless I can think of more that would aid the story this is going to be a one shot.


**Authors Note for Realms of Friendship: **

**Summary: No matter what form the friendship takes, this is dedicated to all the best friends out there. If you're lucky that friendship will last a lifetime. Just something I wanted to write to mark knowing my best friend and her family for 20 years. This is a one shot.**

**Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles belongs to Tess Gerritsen and TNT, this is purely for fun, not profit and I promise to return the ladies safe and sound once I'm through with them.**

**Copyright: Original story belongs to me, and may not be reused or reprinted elsewhere without express permission. **

**Sorry it's not been beta read, so all mistakes are mine. However, despite that I hope you enjoy.**

#

#

_Where has the time gone?_

I can still remember the first time I saw her. We were so different, and not just to look at. Yet, despite all of that, here we are, twenty years later having remained the best of friends and seen each other through a multitude of blood sweat and tears.

After the initial incident, which marked our first meeting in the Boston Police Department coffee shop, I had subconsciously watched Jane Rizzoli walk away. The person behind me had whispered to somebody else that she wasn't the person I'd assumed her to be and was in fact a member to BPD. Mortified at my own behaviour I had tried to follow the taller woman, but I lost her in the crowded corridor. That day something pulled me towards her, but I didn't know quite what it was, as I was unaccustomed to the idea of friendships and I was horribly bad at sorting out emotions that weren't wrapped up in science. However a part of me knew I wanted to get to know this woman. I hadn't realized I was smiling at the thought of getting to find out exactly who she was, and getting know her better, until I caught my reflection in the elevator doors as I punched the down button ready to go to the morgue and start my day's work. I must confess that startled me because at the time I very rarely gave a full smile to people within my work environment. Certainly I was extremely civil and would respectfully smile at co-workers and colleagues, but it was never any more than that, a product of my upbringing, polite to a fault.

Jane Rizzoli blasted through those well-developed defences and turned my world upside down. And I've barely regretted a moment of those twenty years we've shared. Other than normal arguments, which one might naturally expect, our lives have been enriched by knowing each other and we have remained steadfast with our relationship.

#

#

#

Even now I could hear Jane in the background, about to come pelting through the morgue doors wanting to know if I have answers for her. That routine, that regularity, caused me to smile and it's that smile which greeted Jane as she barrelled through the door, coming to a sliding halt when she saw the look on my face.

"What?" She glanced around herself. "Do I have toilet paper wrapped around me?" She strained her neck to check. "I'm going to KILL Frankie and Frost if they let me come down here like that." The final part was practically growled. "Again!"

Feeling my smile widen, I replied. "No, I just realized that this year marks twenty years since we first met."

Brought out of the inspection of herself Jane stood still and I could see her working the dates out, those expressive dark brown eyes, as keen today as they had always been. "Holy sh … er, Holy Heck, it is isn't it? Huh, who would have thought we would have got on so well?" Jane paused for a moment, and then clapped her hands together. "Okay. This calls for a celebration, get on the phone, call your assistant to cover, we're heading to the Robber for drinks and maybe something to eat."

"Jane," carefully I added the right amount of reproach to my voice. "I can't just abandon everything here on a whim. We can celebrate later if that's what you want."

"Aw Maur, "Jane practically whined as her shoulders slumped. "Come on, you don't need to be here today anyway, you only came in because I asked you to go over the Badelli file for me."

Reaching for the aforementioned file I held it in front of me, gesturing that Jane could take it from my grasp. "And I did go through the file, you were right, it was poison."

Immediately Jane brightened and in an almost childlike manner she grabbed the folder from me. "Really?" She flicked though the top pages and pumped her one fist into the air as she read the information the homicide division had been waiting for. "Yes! Thanks Maura," she leant over to give my cheek a quick kiss before she turned to leave, just as she reached for the door she stopped, looked over her shoulder and said. "I'm holding you to that celebration tonight, I'll call for you after my shift finishes."

Still smiling I said. "I'll be waiting, try not to be late."

The infamous Rizzoli smirk appeared. "You're on Doc." And the whirlwind that was Captain Jane Rizzoli left my morgue.

#

#

#

Indeed Jane was on time which was more normal for her since she had been promoted to Captain of the homicide division four years previously. Jane Rizzoli was the youngest person to ever hold the title. Her passion for catching those responsible for murders had not dimmed over the years, and the top partnership within homicide now consisted of Barry Frost and her younger brother Frankie Rizzoli. Vince Korsak had retired, and had set up an animal sanctuary in the city of Boston which I had been delighted to help fund. Angela Rizzoli helped Vince with that endeavour, happy to aid the person who now made her personal life very worthwhile. Despite their initial misgivings, the two older people had turned out to be very compatible, and would celebrate their twelve year anniversary in a months' time. Jane and I had been busy planning a surprise party, with a cruise to follow at the Virgin Islands. Turning to Jane as she helped me with my coat I remembered to enquire. "Did you manage to get Tommy to cover the work at the sanctuary while Vince and Angela are away?"

"Yeah, and Susan is keen to help as well, she's already requested the time off." Susan Wilson had joined homicide ten years previously, at the time still only the second woman to make the grade. Of medium height with light brown hair and blue eyes, her attraction to Tommy Rizzoli had been immediate and reciprocated. This meant the youngest Rizzoli quickly settled down, married and became the proud father of twin girls who'd just celebrated their sixth birthday.

"That's wonderful news, and he'll love having the girls around all those cats and dogs for a couple of weeks."

Holding the door open for me as we made our way to the parking garage Jane looked proud of the person her brother had become. "You know, we really have had some great moments over the years."

Grinning I could only agree.

#

#

#

Upon entering the Dirty Robber, which still remained the main cop bar for BPD, we were immediately greeted by Vince and Angela. The latter enthusiastically throwing her arms first around her daughter, and then around me. "Oh, as soon as Vince told me, I had to organise a party," she glanced at Jane. "You're not angry with me are you?"

Sighing Jane looked resigned to the inevitable. "No Ma, I'm not mad, although I'd love to know how Korsak found out so quickly."

"Er. That'd be me." Frankie sheepishly raised his hand.

Shaking her head Jane grabbed my hand and led me over to the table where Frankie, Frost, Tommy and Susan were sitting. Next to it there was another table which was laden with all kinds of food. The older Rizzoli had certainly managed a veritable feast considering the amount of warning she'd been given. Picking up a beef sandwich as she passed the food Jane took a mouthful before gesturing me to sit at the one spare chair next to Susan. "God, this is good. Okay Frankie, you're forgiven, I hadn't realized how hungry I was and this is hitting the spot." The groan Jane gave as she took another mouthful was almost indecent.

"Thanks sis." Frankie got up and offered to get me a plateful of food. Reassured there was salad available it didn't take long for us all to start eating and enjoying the evening.

#

#

#

Half an hour into the gathering the doors to the bar swung open and Barry's wife Anna walked in with five children in tow. The FBI agent had soon realized her mistake when she'd let Barry Frost leave her life, and they had been married for a little over three years. Reaching Tommy she handed off two of the children. "Here you go, the twins delivered safe and sound."

"Thanks Anna." Tommy hugged the girls who were excitedly telling him about their day.

Turning her attention to Jane and myself she then passed over custody of a light haired five year old girl, and a dark haired three year old boy. "You owe me Rizzoli."

Jane laughed. "In your dreams Mrs FBI, my school run isn't until next week," she then ruffled the hair of the remaining child, a two year old boy, the image of his dark skinned father. "And how's my Godson, been behaving himself?"

Anna smiled as she looked at her son. "Yep, he got a glowing report from the babysitter."

The other two children were desperately trying to get Jane's attention and she smiled as she bent down to give them both a huge hug. "And how have my precious angels been today?"

The three year old, Antonio, took off his backpack and rummaging inside produced a piece of green, slightly mangled paper. "Picture for you Mama."

"For me?" Jane gasped as she took it off him. "Why thank you sweetheart." She intently studied the wiggly lines with the due amount of seriousness required before she turned her attention to the girl. "What about you Maria, did you have a good day at school?"

"Yes Mama, we did reading and math today, it was fun!"

Glancing at me Jane softly smiled. "Well, if you enjoyed math you must take after your Mom."

I smiled back. The image of my happy family was one I would never tire of.

#

#

#

Soon it was time to leave the party, we had children to get home and into bed. Strapping them into their seats of my car I let Jane make her goodbyes, before I did the same. Handing over the keys to the taller woman I decided I was too tired to drive. She indulged me without question and in a comfortable silence we made our way home, the children dozing in the back as we drove. Our home was now a larger house within the city suburbs. Similar to the place I'd owned before as we'd both decided we liked that house so much. We'd had so many good memories of the old place that we realized similar accommodation would be nice to remind ourselves of those early days. Pulling up into the two car garage Jane activated the garage door remote, seamlessly the door rolled shut behind us, the interior light automatically switching itself on. "I'll take Maria," she whispered, knowing I would find Antonio's size easier to handle.

"Thanks sweetie." I replied as we exited the car and then removed the children from the back. Leading the way I was greeted by the excited barking of Jo Saturday. "Hush." I admonished the mongrel that had replaced our beloved Jo Friday five years previously. The little dog still danced around our feet.

"No Jo." Jane commanded as quietly as she could. "Go to your bed." Looking fed up Jo reluctantly did as she was told, making her way to the dog bed in the hallway, where Bass was also currently residing. Reaching the bedroom, it didn't take us long to get the children into their pyjamas, and tucked up safely. As I reached the door, I indulgently turned around and took some time to enjoy the sight of those precious to me sleeping. Jane stood behind me and wrapped her hands around my waist, resting her chin on my shoulder. "We're real lucky you know that don't you Maur?"

Not even bothering to try and correct Jane's grammar after all these years, I turned in my best friends arms and linked my hands around her neck. "We certainly are. Jobs we love, a marvellous family and each other. It doesn't get much better than that."

Slowly lowering her lips to mine, Jane whispered. "Here's to the next twenty years," before she stole my breath away in a searing kiss.


End file.
